Re Infinite Stratos
by Ancient Sith Tulak Hord
Summary: Experimenting with this story. What if Ichika was trained by his grandfather without knowing? What if Ichika had a dream about Madoka? Ichika will save Madoka from their family. slightly op IchikaxHarem. I'm not good with summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Well Ichika will be strong if not somewhat overpowered. Ichika will be the teacher of the class and Chifuyu the headmistress of the IS Academy. Madoka will obviously have a brother complex that she will not even try to hide. Well Ichika will have already met Charlotte and has provided her a place to stay. Now Ichika will pretty much be the strongest beside Chifuyu. Ichika and Chifuyu are the titans compared to anyone. Both Ichika and Chifuyu are known as the invincible duo. Ichika befriended Tatenashi sooner and earlier along with Kanzashi. Before Ichika was Academy teacher he was student council president and his nickname was the Emperor or the Dragon**

 **I'll be doing something knew with Ichika's IS given he's one those types who can't be beat.**

* * *

In Japan the time is 4am and our young protagonist slightly long black hair and dark red eyes and at the moment is having a nightmare. His current age is 13 teen. "Nii-sama help me, I need you save me stop these people from hurting me!"

"Uh Why do I keep having these nightmares". I'm currently living by myself cause Chifuyu-nee is mostly working. When I asked nee-sama I keep having nightmares about a girl that looks like she could be my twin and Chifuyu-nee clone, she tenses up and tell me 'It's nothing but simple nightmare try not to think too much about'. I know nee-sama is hiding something cause she's quick to end the conversation. My sensei who teaches me martial arts taught me how to read body language.

"It's 4:30 am right now and I can't go back to sleep". I decide to contact Tabane about this and I've been waiting several days for her to answer me because I remember some vague memories in my childhood when I think about it I see myself with a woman that looks like Chifuyu but slightly older she seems to be in her early thirties or late twenties, but one thing is obvious is that whomever this woman is she clearly far more powerful than Chifuyu.

"Madoka" I say that name somewhat loud cause that name causes me to think about it and who is Madoka? cause for some reason when I asked Chifuyu does she know someone by the name Madoka I saw her eyes narrow and looked like I said something that could set her off.

"This doesn't make since for me to be kept in the dark by my older sister". I really am frustrated by this because I know in my heart we weren't abandon I remember somethings when I was 4yr being with a girl who always would cling to me she looked to be a year younger than me.

I decide to pull up my laptop and I've gotten a message from Tabane "Let's see what she's sent me". I mumble. The moment I click on the message I see a family insignia that comes from Japanese descend. That insignia brings nostalgia and then I see someone that I've been looking for a year." Madoka I've finally found her". I say with a bitter sweet smile I see her being held in a simple room with nothing in it.

"Well I'm coming for you Madoka onii-sama will save you". Now that I know where she's at I'm going to head to that location. From what Tabane tells me this group is known as Phantom Task. "The leader going by how she looks would be my mother". Well given who my sensei"!" Now that I think about it the one trained taught me a lot more than necessary.

I'm heading to the warehouse that me and Tabane use to meet at. A few hours have passed I turn around and see "that nut job of a scientist" thought in my head. Tabane "Ichiki how are shota kun!". She says with enthusiasm. I look at her with a serious expression and then pull out a photo of Madoka. Tabane facial expression gets tense. Tabane opens her mouth and asked "Ichiki are you sure, about this?". Ichika looks at her with his eyes turning silver grey color with a glow. Ichika looks at Tabane and tells her in a slightly darker tone voice with immense anger " **Of course I'm sure, cause when I find those who has my imouto they are going to regret living** ". Tabane quickly thinks of that women 'Ichiki is defiantly that woman's son'. she thinks. Tabane looks at Ichika and says "Alright Ichika I have everything ready". Once she finishes her sentence.

A Day Later

Ichika lands in densely heavy forest and is wearing "Just imagine Venom Snake from Metal Gear Venom Snake but in black and Ichika has the same headband plus a Katana with a dragon on it two pistols with silencers and a HK MR762A1 extended clip and finally a tomahawk and hunting knife fifteen inches".

"Ichiki can you hear me?" Tabane asked me in my ear pieces. "Yeah I can hear loud and clear the sniper rifle you sent can see heat signatures and right now I see them getting prepared for a family meeting". I reply. Right now, I have a surveillance on Madoka right now and I'm waiting to see where they're going to place her. Thirty minutes have passed and now I'm making my move since the family meeting has started.

I see two guards and decide to through a rock in a different bush for a distraction. The moment they heard that direction earn them one bullet in the heart. I hurry to Madoka's holding cell and find her laying her head in her knees and her arms wrapped around her legs. I picked the lock to save my imouto and the moment I open her cell door she flinches and looks up.

In that moment our eyes made contact, she rubs her eyes as if she imagining things so I step forward and say "Madoka it's time for you to come home with me imou."I never got a chance to finish my sentence as she pulls me into a hug as she doe that I hold on to her and tell "we can continue after I get you out of here". As we head to the escape point I come face to face with one of my cousins Kana if I remember. I'm starting to remember that my sensei was actuality our grandfather who trained me. Kana looks at me with a smile while a look at her with a pure outraged look in my eyes.

"Ichika its been years and where's Chifuyu?". Kana ask me in sickly sweet tone. I look at Kana and decide to draw my katana and tell her "I'm going to enjoy this, Madoka don't let your guard down I won't let anyone hurt you anymore" I say that with a quick glance to her and her face is flustered and she replies "Yes nii-sama". The moment I return my focus to Kana she's in front of me with her katana drawn and the moment our blades clash, I simply redirect the direction of her katana with flick of my risk and counter with a side slashes. Kana jumps back but is slightly cut on her right deltoid. I have a small cut on my shirt.

Away from the fight scene we see a woman who appears to be in her mid-twenties to early thirties with black hair and dark red eyes watching the fight scene from the distance. "Interest my baby boy fighting one of our tops without being serious". As she watches she see Ichika's slightly board look.

Back to the fight Ichika has two slashes on his chest making an X and Kana is on both of knees breathing heavily and has a few slashes and stab wombs her right arm her is temporarily not working. Ichika looks at Kana and see the rest of the family coming to this direction and stop in their tracks seeing Ichika and a stealth fighter VTOL. Ichika grabs Madoka and puts his arm around her waist and pulls her to his body before leaving Ichika says "The next we meet again I won't hold back". As soon as he finishes Ichika and Madoka quickly ascend into the jet "Batwing similar to Arkham Knight". The woman and the rest of the family "Let them go I will be waiting, but for now let's test my son". As she says this Kana stands up healing from her fight and tells her aunt "Ichika wasn't taking me serious and didn't release his aura but I saw his eyes change before he left with that insect". Lady Orimura walks away thinking "Why did he want the useless girl?".

Izanami looks up as Ichika and Madoka leave in the jet and turns to Kana. "You've underestimated Ichika believing he would grow weak did you not Kana as I'm aware of your abilities and skills. You do remember Ichika was trained by my father Genzou and has kept up with his training". Izanami looks at her niece with amusement.

Kana looks at her aunt with some amusement. "Well I thought _Chifuyu_ destroyed his potential but she didn't and what makes it more beautiful is that Ichika can contend against me it makes me wonder who else has been training him I wonder". Kana says with a lot of interest. An as she says this she sees her other cousin Chigusa who looks at Kana.

Chigusa decides to point something out to Kana. "You do know the reason why Ichika was matching you is cause he is master of all forms of swordsmanship and is a dangerous tactician to fight similar to are ancestor Sun Tzu. But my biggest question is why would he want the scorn of our clan who is the weakest?. "When Chigusa looks to her mother Izanami for answer she is walking away and stops and tells her daughter Chigusa "Ichika seems to value all his family even that outsider Madoka. What I do know is Ichika **will** become a Orimura the likes that none us have ever seen before". When Izanami said that a little of her aura releases. Everyone around her starts tremble from the shear pressure and potency.

Night Time

Me and Madoka are now at my house base of the fact I've been living by myself for eight months and since I returned Madoka has been clinging to me since we got home. The moment I used my debt card to buy some groceries worth nine thousand yen plus eighty thousand yen of clothes and underwear for Madoka. I allowed Madoka do use my debt card buy all that she needs. I'm currently online looking at my checking account and it seems from the stocks I've got to plenty money.

As I close the laptop Madoka comes into my room and from what I know its late. "Madoka its time for bed". I tell Madoka that and as I make my way to my bed I see Madoka follow me to my bed and joins me. "Madoka...yawn, what are you doing?". I ask her and she looks at me. "I'm sleeping with you nii-sama". She says that with a calm expression. "Ok Madoka but please be sure not to talk like that because it may cause a misunderstanding". She lays her head on my chest so I wrap my arms around her and kiss her on the head.

The Next Day.

Madoka's Pov.

As I wake up I feel a warmth and see my brother wrapping his arms around me protectively. This is the same brother that woman told me that he wasn't going to save me. My brother in many ways has an aura of passive but very dangerous, while Chifuyu and that woman are just dangerous. Ichika-nii aura seems control and focus.

"Nii-sama wake up" Madoka says to her brother. She sees Ichika open his eyes and Modaka stares into his eyes and her face heats up. "..Madoka are you ok, you seem to be heating up?" Ichika says while putting his forehead on Madoka's forehead and counts to three. While this happens Madoka face turns red.

Ichika's Pov.

Well this is fun teasing her. I really need to stop being influence by Tatenashi given her nature to tease. I should get washed up and make breakfast for us. "Madoka get cleaned up and I will make use breakfast and just call me Ichika-nii or niisan". Ichika tells Madoka nicely. "Yes Ichika-nii" Madoka says while smiling.

After we finish washing up Madoka using the shower by my room and me using my personal showers in my room. After getting done I've made me and Madoka some breakfast. Some chocolate chip waffles, eggs with onion, cheese and green pepper and finally, turkey bacon. "This is great Ichika-nii" Madoka says with sparkles in her eyes. Ichika was going to respond till he got a call from Chifuyu.

Ichika's final thought "This is gonna be interesting"

* * *

 **Chapter 2 will becoming out soon I will look through this and fix the spelling errors asnd you guys can help me if you want and I will be sure to but your names on the next chapter for those who help me. Constructive criticism is allowed but if you you don't like the story then don't waste your time. Focus on making your self better if you don't like this story. Everyone has their own idea of a story they would perfer to read.**

 **Well Ichika will have his hair long like Venom Snake from Metal Gear V Phantom Pain but his hair style will be more like John Wick. Ichika will have very advance skills similar to Venom Snake and John Wick.**

 **Ichika has two different auras one is a silver white like the "Ultra Instinct" but has immense amount pressure and power that makes it very difficult if not impossible to breath properly. The darker aura where he inherited from mother is like 'Think of Dragon ball heroes Cumber's aura" very dangerous and can causes some things like glass and other thing to shatter.**

 **Ichika will have one of those Divine IS cores with along with Chifuyu, Madoka and the the other Orimura clans.**

 **Ichika IS will have many different abilities and techniques but Ichika won't completely rely on his IS but will be a true master of combat. Madoka will be trained by her brother in terms of combat and skills.**

 **Ichika's IS will be inspired by multiple gundam: Gundam Andromeda, Gundam Pamilya, Gundam Begonia, RX0 Unicorn Gundam, Sariel Gundam.  
Madoka's IS will be Inspired by multiple gundam: Gundam Sinanju, Gundam Sazabi, Gundam Shin Musha.**

 **In general he's making these IS Sentinel IS meaning these are not limited.**


	2. Chapter 2

Madoka POV

As I see Ichika-nii talk to that woman he calls our onee-sama I feel a pang in my heart as he talks to Chifuyu. But he's willing to protect me from Chifuyu given she separated me from my great nii-sama who is strong, kind and cool. I have to prove to my nii-sama that I'm not a burden and can be strong, he was able to beat Kana easily.

"Chifuyu-nee how are you doing and why are you calling, is something wrong?". Ichika ask his older sister with a calming tone to his voice. As I talk to my nee-sama I look at Madoka and send her a warm smile and her cheeks turn a little red and she looks away.

"Ichika I'm calling to ask why you bought some clothes for a girl?". Chifuyuy ask/demands to know why her brother buying some girl clothes. As Chifuyu waits for an answer Ichika is walking into the living room and says "Well Tatenashi might want to come over or Kanzashi so I'm just planning a head in case they stay over". Ichika tells Chifuyu.

As I end my conversation with Chifuyu she tells me something "Ichika I won't be able come this month". Chifuyu said in a somewhat down voice but hidden very well. As Chifuyu says that Madoka sees Ichika's eyes turn into his gray silver scaring Madoka backs away from Ichika dropping her drink.

"It's ok Chifuyu I understand". Ichika says in a disturbingly calm voice that even makes Chifuyu nervous cause it reminds her of their mother. After that there's a tense silence with Ichika saying "By Chifuyu-nee talk later be safe" as Ichika finishes they hang up.

Chifuyu POV

Ichika is hiding something and cause of our current relationship we're becoming distant from each other. I hope he comes to understand that there're a lot of things about that family that must be hidden.

"Ichika you've changed more ways than I expected, now that your hiding things it seems we need to talk soon" Chifuyu said her thoughts out loud. As Chifuyu gets up from her desk she looks outside and sees the sky deep in thought.

Back at the Ichika's house

Ichika tells Madoka " Its ok Madoka I'm not mad just irritated". Ichika tells his younger sister. Madoka looks at her brother nervously and nods.

Madoka looks at her brother and sees something that is bothering her brother. "Ichika-nii is it Chifuyu that's bothering you?" Madoka ask her brother with a curious look with a small pent of jeleousy. As Madoka ask that question Ichika looks at her for a bit.

"Madoka gomenasai I didn't mean for you to see that and plus we haven't had time for me to spoiling you and teach proper martial". Ichika says with a smirk that can get most girls flustered and sees Madoka's reaction.

Knock, Knock, Knock

Ichika hears that someone is knock and goes to ask "Who is it?".

"Ichika-kun" Someone who is obviously a girl with a playful tone to her.

Ichika opens the door and who is standing there is a girl with short light blue hair dark red eyes and a preteen figure that is developing. Beside the girl is a girl with similar hair and eyes but has her hair curls inward and is slightly longer and finally has a petite body d=compared to her sister preteen body.

"Well if isn't Sarashiki twins. How are you doing Tatenashi, Kanzashi?". Ichika ask them with a welcoming smile and as he does this he invites them in and both turn around and see Madoka.

"I..Ichika-san who is this girl that looks like your twin?" Kanzashi ask with curiosity and with a little worried. Tatenashi looks at Madoka with a look with a quick observation.

"Well this is Madoka my lost younger sister and the one I've been looking for". Ichika answers with a calm expression and sees a look he would expect from Tatenashi who has a smirk that is mix with playfulness and naughtiness.

"Ichika-kun you and your younger sister in the same house by yourself how naughty". Tatenashi says with a playful smirk and a little pink on her cheeks and knowing her she's thinking something perverted.

Kanzashi looks at her sister with pink over her cheeks remembering Tatenashi touching her small breast that are slowly developing when they were taking a bath together. " -sama you shouldn't be thinking of Ichika and Madoka like that". Kanzashi tells her sister who looks at her with that playful naughty smirk.

"Tatenashi can you please stop that Madoka isn't like that and I will punish you if you don't stop". Ichika says with a tone of smirk and has his kendo sword in his hand. Tatenashi sees Ichika look at her with a playfulness only Ichika can match her with.

"Ichika last time you punished me you were so rough that I could barely walk plus you left me aching all over and sweating ". Tatenashi replies with the same playfulness in her voice.

"Well maybe this time I will be gently with you but that's if you can handle what I can give you". Ichika says right back to her while holding back in chuckle. As they both are holding back their laugher.

Madoka and Kanzashi sees how their siblings are acting and both are thinking something of the same ideas with both Ichika and Tatenashi doing something naughty.

"Well Tatenashi your one of the only people who can give me a challenge all forms of martial arts and plus me and you are practically the top student council president". Ichika says with an easy-going personality and looks at Madoka with a smile.

"I'm going to need you to get Madoka into school and plus I've already covered her background and papers plus all her classes can be with me". Ichika asks Tatenashi while handing her some files on Madoka and things him and Tabane made up so not many questions will be asked.

"Well it's no problem given everything matches up". Tatenashi replies with a serious look and sees Madoka is looking at Ichika with her cheeks pink.

"Um T..Thank you Tatenashi and Kanzashi for doing this". Madoka says with a nervous voice and bows in respect and Ichika sees this and can see Madoka is shy _"Something I need to work on"_ Ichika says that in his head.

2 HOURS LATER

Ichika, Madoka and the Sarashiki sisters are doing homework and as the clock reaches 2pm.

"Ichika have you heard that they're going to be making an IS academy and given we know you're the only male IS user shouldn't you show your skills". Tatenashi makes that statement about Ichika's skills.

"Well that's true but my IS isn't ready yet and I'm working on it and some other projects to do". Ichika explains to Tatenashi while he was on his laptop. Madoka looks over her brother's shoulder and sees an IS that is shown to be made for her.

"Nii-san are you developing me and IS or something?". Madoka ask as she sees the design and sees her brothers design for his personal IS which states model 4.5 generation IS.

"Yes, Madoka I'm building your IS but it's meant to be more advance then the current ones". Ichika answers his sister's questions.

"Hmm..I'm going to rebuild and remodel the house with the droids that I created will only take three hours to finish the house plus an IS lab to create and to mod our IS and a private study for me an Chifuyu-nee and Madoka". Ichika speaks his plans out loud.

Tatenashi looks at Ichika and decides to ask him "Ichika do you want me to help build this house?". Tatenashi and looks at Ichika who nods his head and agrees.

"Well lets get this over with so we can actually improve our IS given by the time I'm 16 they'll be asking me to be a teacher given the world knows of me being the only male IS pilot and that only few knew before hand". Ichika states that fact.

"I.I..Ichika-nii your going to ISS academy to be a teacher?". Madoka tilts her head in a cute way while asking her brother. Ichika looks at Madoka for a few seconds. Ichika decides to explain. "Three years ago Madoka Phantom Task tried to send some fodder to kidnap me and it was a complete fail and humiliation. So I decided to find their little group and handle them. Pretty much someone "Tabane" showed me being the only male IS pilot so I pretty much beat every and any pilot who challenge me. Plus I did this at the age of ten". After Ichika explains to Madoka he sees her eyes sparkle when looking at him.

 **THREE HOURS LATER**

The house is a five bedrom house "5 Bedroom Plan maramani" Swimming pool in the back yard and fence around the area of the house.

Ichika waves to Tatenashi and Kanzashi as their driver picks them up and once they're gone Ichika heads inside his new house. Once Ichika is inside the house Madoka clings to his right arm and is hugging him possessively. Ichika places his hand on her head and as they go to the living room Ichika puts Madoka on his lap and says "Well aren't you the clingy type Madoka". As he sees from one side of Madoka's face is red.

"Ichika-nii you shouldn't be looking at other girls besides me since you said you would look after me baka-nii". Madoka says this while she starts puffing up her cheeks. While that happens Ichika starts chuckling at her reaction. Ichika removes Madoka from his lap and decides to get dinner start but decides to give Madoka a kiss on her forehead.

"Well Madoka sorry about that and don't worry about that I'll keep my eye on you". As Ichika says that he sends her a heart warming smile getting her face read so Madoka looks the other way and mumbles "Good" and after hearing that they eat their dinner.

* * *

 **Well this is the finish second chapter so to put it simply Phantom Task is like Metal Gears Outer Heaven and League of Shadows. The Orimura clan have been around for centuries manipulating the world. The big clans our the Orimura, Sarashiki and I'll get some more ideas. The former head of the Orimura clan name Genzou Orimura by the time canon time starts he will be 75yrs and will have a similar build like Heihachi "Tekken". Now Chiguse, Chifuyu, Ichika and Madoka mother I'll say this for an imagine. Google Deviantart Madara's mother and you will see with she has one Japanese fan thats the image. Now Tatenashi and Kanzashi mother I will give her a the image of Deviantart Tsuya Senju. She will be one of the few divine women.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well I'm currently still writting. I recently was reading HighSchool DXD fanfic Twin Dragons and Temporal Reversal and Ravenous Flames. I'm planning to do a DXd fanfic but I'm trying to create and OC brother for Issei but I'm not trying to make him a similar to Vali but more of a Tactical fighter who has a lot of power but prefers precision. Izaya Hyoudou would be my OC name.**

 **Well besides that I wanna try a story with Rosario Vampire where Tsukune befriends Akua and Jasmine. Now before anyone wants to drop hate. You don't have to read the story, if you don't like don't read it. Now I haven't had time to write any of my ideas. I will be starting soon. I'm just starting.**

* * *

ONE YEAR LATER.

Ichika POV

It has been one year since I rescued Madoka from our esteem family she has progressed very well. Me and Madoka are on are way to Geremy to introduce Chifuyu-nee to her imouto. I know things could go bad but this a little amusing to me.

"Madoka are nerveous meeting Chifuyu-nee for the very first time?". I ask my imouto and she looks at me with a calm cool expression. "Well yes I actually am nerveous meeting her to be honest". Madoka responds with a nerveous look in her eyes.

As we arrive on the base I never expected them to throw me welcome like when I visited Russia. "Hello Mister Orimura". A German General greets me and decide to respond in fluid German surprising her and her troops. "Guten Morgen General". I respond.

"Is Chifuyu here training your one of your IS pilots?". As I ask them this the General asked me if would be willing train her for a few minutes.

I look at her and decide to ask. "Well given she's training with Chifuyu what excatly could I do to train her?". Well when I ask her she looks and responds with strong conviction that is amusing to me "Well you're the youngest and first male IS pilot who defeated 4 professionals IS pilots without an IS with your own skills at the age of ten and defeated grown men who tried and fail immensly to kidnap you". Oh, so she knows what I'm cabaple of alright.

"Hmm well that's interesting let's get going then I wish to see who my onee-san is training" As we walk I ask her. "What is your name if don't mind me asking?" she looks and introduces herself. "My name well you can call me Veronica" she says with a calm expression.

"Hmm very well Veronica it's a pleasure to meet you". I say with a slight bow to her with Madoka remain quiet and we follow.

Chifuyu POV.

I'm sensing someone heading this way and as I decide to focus on training these lesser soldiers. I turn around and see someone dent a military car and the person who just did that is...wait Ichika!

As Ichika heads my way I see the one person I never expected to be near him Madoka and she is somewhat walking behind him. As they aproach me I see we're drawing alot of attention I need to get to the bottom of this. Why is Madoka here and near Ichika?

Ichika looks at Chifuyu with an amuse smile like our monther. "Hello Chifuyu-nee its been atleast 4years right". Ichika makes a statement. I can see that he has changed in more ways then one.

"Ichika what hell are you doing out here and why is Madoka here?". I ask "Demand" him to explain to me and eveyone around us are nerveous and are stepping back but Ichika raises one eyebrow with amusement.

"Well I miss you too Chifuyu-nee but seeing as how we're both busy, I'm only here to introduce you to our imouto Madoka". Ichika says brushing off my questions by moving Madoka by him. He looks at Madoka and she looks up at me and says. "..Hello Chifuyu-nee its a pleasure to see once given its been a while since that house fire that seperated us".

Chifuyu looks at Ichika and sees he isn't even surprise meaning that Ichika has always been aware of their family since then. As Chifuyu comes to that conclussion Laura decides to charge at Ichika only getting five feet infront of him only for Ichika to release a black and burgeny red aura that soficated the whole area with his eyes glowing similar to mother's eyes burgeny red . As Ichika release his aura Laura falls on both her knees soficating from the imense aura. Everyone around use isn't doing any better.

Madoka looks nerveously to her brother and tells him. "I..Ich...Ichika-nii thats enough". The moment she saids that Ichika looks at Madoka who tenses up and Ichika aura dissappears and he still has his calm amused expression.

"Well you must be the girl my Onee-sama has chosen to train. How interesting I must say". Ichika says with some interest as Ichika lets out his hand to the young maiden soldier she looks at him in both ideolize and some fear. Laura decides to take his and stands back up.

As Laura looks on at Ichika she comes to the conclussion. Ichika comes of as a pacifist that is very dangereous and someone not to cross. Laura introduces her self. "My is Laura Bodewig". As Laura introduces herself to Ichika smiles and indroduces himself. "Its a pleasure to meet you my name is Ichika Orimura its a pleasure and this right by me is Madoka". As I say that Madoka narrows her eyes slightly.

"My name is Madoka its nice to meet you Laura". Madoka says in a sweet dangereous voice which had some people around us tensing up nerveously. But Laura looks at the three Orimura's and decides to ask something.

"Ichika Orimura I wish to measure your strength and see if your like Mentor". As Laura decides to make her request Ichika smiles at her and decides to agree." Yes that would be a good idea lets test your martial arts skills". Ichika says and as he says that Ichika decides to add this. "Me and Chifuyu have different paths getting stronger I seek something lies beyond power and strength". Ichika says that and as everyone backs up.

Ichika and Laura get into a fighting stance and as he does Laura decides to charge at with above average human speed but to Ichika she is moving slow and as Laura plans to strike, Ichika uses his left elbow to hit the center of her fourarm and hits Laura with a palm strike sending her flying back knocking the air out of her.

After Veroniica and the other soldiers see this its now known that the Orimura siblings are not normal so its no surprise to them. Veronica decides to make her request. "Orimura-san". As she saids three of them look at her and she looks slightly nerveous.

"Ichika-san I wish you to train Laura in some martial arts?". As Veronica asked she expects him to say "no" but instead he saids "Yeah I don't mind".

Two Hours Later

Ichika POV

"Well you've done well Laura learning at such a fast paste". Ichika says smiling while looks at his new student. Laura smirks knowing Ichika different type of teacher to Mentor Chifuyu.

"Thank you Ichika-Sensei its thanks to you that that I have the right foot work and training needed and thank you for the training regime". Laura responds knowing with Ichika immensely brilliant training and highly skilled teaching skills have helped in such a short time.

"I'll be going now and we will be meeting soon Laura I have a good feeling we will". And as Ichika says that with a slight smirk Laura flushes a little. Heads to her dorm room.

Chifuyu POV

As I watched Ichika trained Laura I never knew Ichika was that skilled and detail in training other people its disturbing that I don't know the full extent of his power.

Ichika comes over to me and hands me something. "This is your late Birthday Chifuyu-nee I'll see you soon as me and Madoka are heading to Egypt to see the Pyramids". As Ichika hands me something its a O'Katana the sheeth is a black and gold. The blade mix with black and blue with a strang glow to it.

As I look back at Ichika he's already walking away I say "Thanks" he turns at me and nods his head at me with a calm smile and saids. "You should make sure to not lose your edge cause at some point I'm going to challenge you". He saids while walking away.

I can't help but smile knowing that I have my brother as my rival maybe this can fix our somewhat strained relationship. But as the most important person walks away heading to his next journey I see Madoka look at me.

"I promise Ichika-nii that I would prove myself strong and I plan to prove to you as well Chifuyu-nee that I'm worthy of being the most important person in his heart as his heart has more then enough room for two sisters". As Madoka makes that claim I see that she is determind to have Ichika. I took Ichika from our family as given how we Orimura's are with sibling.

"Very well as you know what my true agenda was with taking Ichika for myself then we make an alliance as we both have our feelings for him, but when I return to Japan he's going to be the head teacher of IS academy your gonna be class President meaning with both of us. Ichika will not slip away from us. Do we have a deal" As I decided with me being the oldest and Madoka being the youngest this makes things better for us both knowing we both our in love with our brother.

"Very well Chifuyu-nee I agree to your terms. Are still using an IS?". Madoka asked a question. Chifuyu looks at her and tells her. "Ichika is developing mine given he has no interest in limiting my skills and abilities". Chifuyu's respond.

From a distance Ichika sees his sisters talking surprisingly civilized.

As Chifuyu and Madoka decide to shake to confirm their plan for Ichika and as they let go Madoka and Chifuyu goe their seperate ways for now.

Chifuyu POV.

When shaking Madoka's hand I saw her memory of Ichika clashing blades with Kana and I'm surprise to know he's much stronger then I expected. If Ichika can control that power does that mean I should remove seals and actually learn to master these powers like Ichika who has been studying truly surpass his limits. Maybe the reason Ichika is so strong and powerful is he's learn control and has accepted his powers and doesn't fear them.

"Very well than I will get much stronger and nolonger hide from my pass" As Chifuyu makes her resolves and leaves heading back to her bunker to speak with Veronica about improving the training from Ichika's regime notes .

TWO YEARS LATER

Madoka POV

It's been two years now and now I'm going to be a student at IS academy I'm currently waring and IS girl uniform white and dark blue blouse but shorter campared to others with along with black leggings. I'm looking at myself and I like everything I see.

Ichika-nii is currently working as a teacher at IS academy given is unrival skills and physical ability and reputation as the only male IS pilot but the thing is Ichiki-nii rarely uses his IS. To be honest Ichika-nii has never gotten serious in any of his matches.

ONE HOUR

I'm in class huh with these people. I see the airhead teacher her name is Maya Yamada I think is talking about class introduction. Oh that's is Houki whose Tabane's younger sister and wow she is sending a scowl to me. Bring it on bitch.

"Orimura-san can you please introduce". As Maya-sensei asked me to introduce myself then very well. "My name is Madoka Orimura and it's a pleasure to meat you all". Madoka replies camly, for a bit she hears other people whispering. Madoka has a scowl knowing she will only respond with Ichika around.

Honne looks and smiles "Another Orimura, I heard she's Orimu senseis and Headmistress Orimura's Baby sister". She whispers,

"She is so beautiful" One of the students says.

"Oh my she's goregeous, I wonder if she into yuri yuri". One of the other students says. One of them is flusttered.

Madoka says in her thought. _"What hell is wrong with theses people"._

Madoak decides to continue her introduction. "As I was saying my likes are being with my brother, I enjoy when he does my hair". Madoka continues. "I enjoy Ichika-nii's great cooking and when he gives me hugs so I can feel his heart beat and his warmth". As Madoka says this some girls face turn red. As Madoka sees their reaction she gets a cold look on her face with a scowl.

"I enjoy when me and Ichika-nii train together so I can admire his skills". Madoka stops talking. Maya looks at Madoka and sees Madoka isn't that much of a fan of interacting others besides her brother. Madoka wants to be around her brother.

Head Mistress Orimura's Office 10 minutes earlier

Chifuyu sits behind her very expensive desk with a office chair made for royality. As Chifuyu looks across the desk straight towards her visitor who happends to be her 16yr old brother Ichika who is wearing a very expensive suit loose fitting [John Wick Chapter Two suit but with and Overcoat but Ichika will be carrying the the overcoat] and as Chifuyu goes into her thoughts about his physique "He's built up the perfect amount of muscules atleast 150lbs cut up lean muscule".

"So Chifuyu-nee you wanted to talk to me about?". Ichika snaps Chifuyu out of her thoughts about Ichika. Chifuyu pauses with an unreadable expression. "Well Ichika I wish to know more on how you found Madoka and how much do you know about our family?". Chifuyu asked "demanded" him.

"Well simply I started remembering at age 8 cause those dreams and so I did more digging and started regaining my memories of the Orimura clan". Ichika responds to Chifuyu and continues. "Huh..When I had another dream about Madoka I decided to take action so I started tracking Phantom Task after their embarassing attempt to kindap me". Ichika pause for a bit then continues. "When I made my move I killed two fodder guards who are apart of Phantom Task cloning soldiers with know thoughts, so after that I picked Madoka's lock and freed her".

"I got a look at are family and the are causin, older sisters and more specifically our monther". Ichika responds and sees Chifuyu's lack of reaction. "Well Chifuyu-nee you seem to have changed and you've gotten several hundreds times stronger then what you were those two years ago even though your supressing your full power". Ichika states with Chifuyu having a calm smirk on her face.

"Well Ichika how much stronger you've gotten over the two years ago but I also can tell your heavily supressing your power as well". Chifuyu stats with a amusing smirk and a different look in her eyes.

"Lets head to my class given Maya is about to start the introductions given everyone will be curious of Madoka". Ichika says while they leave Chifuyu's office. "I'll start calling you head Mistress". Ichika notifies Chifuyu, knowing she likes looking professional. "Alright I'll call you Orimura-sensei as to show professional skills". Chifuyu responds to her brother as she does, Chifuyu sees Ichika put on some expensive reading glasses that increase his attraction level.

"Ichika...why are wearing glasses and what purpose does it serve?" As Chifuyu askes that question Ichika turns his to her and responds. "Well this makes me look more profeesional and mature". Ichika responds to her and Chifuyu mubles "Your not wrong".

As they enter Ichika's class they hear Madoka's claim.

"My dream is to learn as much about IS and then later prove to Ichika-nii that I'm capable and independent". As Madoka finishes her introduction in the entrance of the class is Ichika and Chifuyu.

As everyone looks at Ichika. He looks back with a cold stoic look on his face. "Well that is so sweet of you imouto". As Ichika says that Chifuyu quickly whisppers "Professional".

As Ichika goes to the front of his class and says. "Just ignore what Orimura-san just said. My name is Ichika Orimura and you will call me Orimura-sensei". Ichika saids with a lot of authorty.

"OH MY GUSH IT"S THE REAL ICHIKA ORIMURA".One girl shouts exitement.

"HE"S SOOO HANDSOME AND DREAMY". Another girl saids

The whole class turns cold and a intense pressure fills the class having all the students soficating. "There will none of that and I will not tolerate that type of reaction in my class". As Ichika regains control he decides to get class started.

Chifuyu is about to leave and tells Ichika. "Orimura-sensei me and you will have to plan out the rest of the semester so be sure to meet me at my office after school". As Chifuyu makes her leave Ichika knods his head in ecknowledgement.

Time Skip After Class

"Can we talk in private". Houki decides to talk to Madoka. As Madoka gets up her first thought is _I wanted to be with Ichika-nii not his rude bitch claims be Ichika-nii childhood friend._ As they arrive on the roof. Houki faces Madoka who has a cold look on her face.

"What do you want Shinono?". Madoka asked with a little irratation. Houki scowls and saids accusingly. "I don't recall Ichika having another sister and where did you come from?" Houki starts asking only hearing Madoka laugh.

"You really expect me to tell you about myself when I don't know you any better then nii-san". Madoka responds with some amusement in her voice. Houki looks wth a frown on her face.

"What is that suppose to mean". Houki says that with an obvious frown on her face. As Houki glares at Madoka. Madoka looks back with a cold look on her face.

"You know Ichika-nii is someone who has achieve more then anyone his age will never be able to rival. I've learn more about my brother then you ever will and plus he tells me his secrets cause I'm his family" You maybe his childhood friend but I'm his imouto and I have in edge cause I'm his imouto". As Madoka points that out she sees Houki is tense knowing how things are far more challenging now that Ichika has two sisters who won't make it easy to get with him.

Ring

"Well looks like our break is over I hope we can be civil around each other". Madoka says this to Houki with her calm yet cold with a stoic look on her face.

* * *

 **Well I'm gonna start doing some fics. I wanna do some good old fanfics that I can't seem to find them anymore.**

 **Well There will be more of this story along some more. I'll be doing a Naruto fanfic where it starts of with Mizuki reveals the Kyuubi "Full Kyuubi" being sealed in Naruto. Well besides that countless Ideas with plenty of time so I'll take it slow.**

 **Naruto fanfic: Team Of Two**

 **HighSchool DXD fanfic: Heavenly Dragon Slayer**


End file.
